wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
BC tanking equipment (druid)
Basic Guidelines and Benchmarks While bear tanks have a fair amount of flexibility in their gear selection, from feral pvp gear, feral pve gear, to even rogue pve gear, there are a few basic guidelines that a feral tank should "bear" in mind. These are not in any particular order, as a good feral tank will work to balance all these items while meeting minimum specifications. With Survival of the Fittest (a talent that every feral tank should have) which gives 3% decreased chance to be crit, you need a Defense skill of 415, or a total of 5.6% decreased chance to be crit, in order to be uncrittable against the average boss-level monster, who is always considered to be 3 levels above you (Your mileage may vary in regards to Sunwell Plateau due to the hidden Sunwell Radiance buff - it is generally believed that this is a harbinger of things to come in WOTLK). This is of critical importance for a feral tank as a bear can never become immune to Crushing Blows. Any defense over the cap of 415 is largely wasted. Some will argue that the added defense skill still gives you some bonuses to dodge, however you are much better dumping the extra defense points and investing in additional agility or stamina. Some of this anti-crit can also come from Resilience, a stat that is very common on easily-obtained PvP gear, for example the Dragonhide Battlegear and all the arena sets. Its value compared to Defense is disputed at various level of the tanking progression, as it is weighted differently in the item budget. In either case: * 25 defense, or 60 rating, for 1% less crit/more dodge/more miss * 39.4 resilience for 1% less crit and 1% less damage from DOTs Druids can reach the highest levels of raw damage mitigation through armor. At 31,672 armor, a feral tank will reach the 75% cap for damage mitigation from armor against a level 70 mob. The cap against Raid Bosses (level 73) is 35,880 armor. Agility and dodge are key feral tanking stats as they are the only method a bear has to avoid incoming damage (as opposed to a Warrior or Paladin's block and parry). A newly 70 feral tank should aim for a dodge in the 30% range. Once a bear moves deeper into the raiding environment, they should have enough knowledge to determine how they want to spec their gear. As a general rule of thumb, agility is preferred over dodge as agility adds slightly to your armor and critical rating and scales with stat buffs such as Blessing of Kings. The last key stat for a bear tank to focus on is stamina. Feral tanks can reach the highest levels of hit points of all the tanking classes. This is important to a feral tank since without block, parry, and immunity to crushing blows, their only option is to "eat" the spike damage. A new feral tank should aim for 12,000 to 14,000 hit points self-buffed. If you have reached the defense cap of 415, do not be afraid to gem all your open slots with , regardless of gem set bonuses. One item that should be touched on, but is more important for raiders than for the casual bear tank is hit rating. There are many times when adding a little hit rating will have a significant impact in a player's threat per second. An important note is that to get crit immune, resilience is also a good option for a bear tank, as 39.4 resilience gives the same crit chance reduction as 25 defense. This means roughly that 40 resilience equals 60 defense rating for a level 70 character. Resilience does not give dodge like defense does, but is often easier to obtain and cheaper in Blizzards item budget so overall a slightly better way to get crit immune as stacking defense rating. Crit Immunity Chart Find the defense rating you have and it will tell you how much resilience you need to be crit immune. This chart assumes you have Survival of the Fittest. Key: Defense Rating - Resilience Rating 1 - 101.7722 | 29 - 83.073898 | 57 - 64.375593 | 85 - 45.677288 | 113 - 26.978983 | 141 - 8.280678 2 - 101.10441 | 30 - 82.406102 | 58 - 63.707797 | 86 - 45.009492 | 114 - 26.311186 | 142 - 7.6128814 3 - 100.43661 | 31 - 81.738305 | 59 - 63.04 | 87 - 44.341695 | 115 - 25.64339 | 143 - 6.9450847 4 - 99.768814 | 32 - 81.070508 | 60 - 62.372203 | 88 - 43.673898 | 116 - 24.975593 | 144 - 6.2772881 5 - 99.101017 | 33 - 80.402712 | 61 - 61.704407 | 89 - 43.006102 | 117 - 24.307797 | 145 - 5.6094915 6 - 98.43322 | 34 - 79.734915 | 62 - 61.03661 | 90 - 42.338305 | 118 - 23.64 | 146 - 4.9416949 7 - 97.765424 | 35 - 79.067119 | 63 - 60.368814 | 91 - 41.670508 | 119 - 22.972203 | 147 - 4.2738983 8 - 97.097627 | 36 - 78.399322 | 64 - 59.701017 | 92 - 41.002712 | 120 - 22.304407 | 148 - 3.6061017 9 - 96.429831 | 37 - 77.731525 | 65 - 59.03322 | 93 - 40.334915 | 121 - 21.63661 | 149 - 2.9383051 10 - 95.762034 | 38 - 77.063729 | 66 - 58.365424 | 94 - 39.667119 | 122 - 20.968814 | 150 - 2.2705085 11 - 95.094237 | 39 - 76.395932 | 67 - 57.697627 | 95 - 38.999322 | 123 - 20.301017 | 151 - 1.6027119 12 - 94.426441 | 40 - 75.728136 | 68 - 57.029831 | 96 - 38.331525 | 124 - 19.63322 | 152 - 0.9349153 13 - 93.758644 | 41 - 75.060339 | 69 - 56.362034 | 97 - 37.663729 | 125 - 18.965424 | 153 - 0.2671186 14 - 93.090847 | 42 - 74.392542 | 70 - 55.694237 | 98 - 36.995932 | 126 - 18.297627 | 154 - 0 15 - 92.423051 | 43 - 73.724746 | 71 - 55.026441 | 99 - 36.328136 | 127 - 17.629831 | 16 - 91.755254 | 44 - 73.056949 | 72 - 54.358644 | 100 - 35.660339 | 128 - 16.962034 | 17 - 91.087458 | 45 - 72.389153 | 73 - 53.690847 | 101 - 34.992542 | 129 - 16.294237 | 18 - 90.419661 | 46 - 71.721356 | 74 - 53.023051 | 102 - 34.324746 | 130 - 15.626441 | 19 - 89.751864 | 47 - 71.053559 | 75 - 52.355254 | 103 - 33.656949 | 131 - 14.958644 | 20 - 89.084068 | 48 - 70.385763 | 76 - 51.687458 | 104 - 32.989153 | 132 - 14.290847 | 21 - 88.416271 | 49 - 69.717966 | 77 - 51.019661 | 105 - 32.321356 | 133 - 13.623051 | 22 - 87.748475 | 50 - 69.050169 | 78 - 50.351864 | 106 - 31.653559 | 134 - 12.955254 | 23 - 87.080678 | 51 - 68.382373 | 79 - 49.684068 | 107 - 30.985763 | 135 - 12.287458 | 24 - 86.412881 | 52 - 67.714576 | 80 - 49.016271 | 108 - 30.317966 | 136 - 11.619661 | 25 - 85.745085 | 53 - 67.04678 | 81 - 48.348475 | 109 - 29.650169 | 137 - 10.951864 | 26 - 85.077288 | 54 - 66.378983 | 82 - 47.680678 | 110 - 28.982373 | 138 - 10.284068 | 27 - 84.409492 | 55 - 65.711186 | 83 - 47.012881 | 111 - 28.314576 | 139 - 9.6162712 | 28 - 83.741695 | 56 - 65.04339 | 84 - 46.345085 | 112 - 27.64678 | 140 - 8.9484746 | Key Stats for Tanking Heroics *415 Defense *20,000 to 25,000 Armor *about 30% Dodge *12,000 to 14,000 Hit Points Initial level 70 tanking gear The following is a list of tanking gear that is easily attained at levels 69 and 70 that will get you prepared to tank heroic instances and Karazhan Estimated stats with recommended gear: Note: A Feral tank's first priority should be reaching the 415 defense cap. *Health: 12,014 *Armor: 24,002 *Agility: 209 *Stamina: 800 *Defense Rating: 172 *Dodge Rating: 30 If engineering is taken as a profession then a feral druid also has access to the following engineering BoP's for which the materials can easily be farmed or bought: PvP tanking gear Depending on your taste for PvP it is possible to obtain several good tank items though Battlegrounds or Arena. Listed here are those obtainable though Battlegrounds. Equivalent items obtained from Arena points are often slightly better but also of course harder to get. Several of these items also make good cat dps items. Best Tanking Gear for Entry level raids This gear is collected from entry level raids (Karazhan,Gruuls Lair), quests and Leatherworking patterns. Those stats depends on various buffs , enchanting and gems . *Health: 14034 *Armor: 30332 *Agility: 327 *Stamina: 1045 *Defense Rating: 223 *Dodge Rating: 43 *Resilience: 0 *Dodge: 30.79727% *Miss: 8.116667% *Armor Mitigation: 71.72127% *Dodge+Miss: 38.91393% *Total Mitigation: 80.60473% *Damage Taken: 19.39527% *Chance to be Crit: -1.116667% *Overall Points: 85718.67 *Mitigation Points: 36091.27 *Survival Points: 49627.4 Sources This table and stats was created using Rawr - Druid Calculator Software Additional input and research from http://www.gurgleblaster.net/emmerald/Bear_Mitigation/Head.html A newer version of this site can be found here and includes changes in patch 2.3, but not yet the items with a , so checking both sites is advisable. Category:Druids Category:World of Warcraft equipable items Category:Gear guides